Vladat to the Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben struggles on what to do for Melody on Valentine's Day.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben sadly sat down in defeat. He wanted to do something special for his wife Melody, but he felt like he couldn't do everything that was in Vladat tradition.

"This is going to make her sad," Ben said, now sitting down sadly.

"What is?" a voice asked. Ben looked up and saw both Vladat brothers watching him from the ceiling. He smiled a bit and waved at them.

"Hey guys," Ben smiled.

"Hello Ben," Vamps replied, now smiling.

"Same to you Ben. Now what's troubling you?" Whampire asked, now looking at him with a concerned expression.

"I wanna give Melody a traditional Vladat love ceremony today before our limo ride, but I'm not a Vladat so that won't be easy," Ben said.

The Vladats looked at each other and smirked. They then jumped down off the ceiling and approached Ben with devious smiles.

"You know Ben. You could change into a Vladat with your Omnitrix, but that would not do," Whampire said.

"No it would not. Melody wants to spend time with the real you. Not the Vladat you," Vamps smiled. "But still…all you need are three tips and you can give her what she desires today."

"Huh? How?" Ben asked, now confused.

"We can absorb energy, but Frankenstrike has created a new formula where you can absorb some of our energy for a short period of time," Vamps said, now grabbing his arm and practically dragging him to the lab. Whampire followed suite!

Once they were in the lab, Vamps got the device and aimed it for Ben. Ben saw himself being enveloped in a green glow and as the brothers laid their hands on Ben's shoulders, he absorbed some of their energy. After a few seconds, the brothers let go and grinned at how Ben shook his head to get rid of the tingly feeling.

"How do you feel Ben?" Whampire smiled.

"Certainly not myself," Ben said, now feeling his teeth and noticing they were somewhat sharp. "Brothers? Is this typically how a Vladat would feel?"

"Brothers?" Vamps smirked. Ben then noticed he said that and gasped.

"W-What's happening to me?!" Ben asked. The Vladat princes only chuckled.

"You have absorbed our own personalities as well Ben," Whampire said.

"It would appear so. I cannot wait to get my clawed hands on Melody and show her how much I adore her. That is…after I have a small snack on her neck." Ben winked smoothly.

"Oh my…the neck biting is clearly your fault Whampire," Vamps teased.

"Me? What about you not being able to keep your clawed hands to yourself?! He got that from you," Whampire retorted back without heat.

"Brothers please…no need to quarrel," Ben crooned, now leaning on a table. "Please teach me these three steps so that Melody can have a sssssssweet night."

"This night is about to just begin," Vamps smirked, now stretching.

"But of course. Our mates won't know what hit them," Whampire said, now pulling Ben closer. "Step one of the Vladat ceremony…gently bite your mates' neck with just enough pressure to show affection, not aggression."

"Step two…encourage her to caress your muscles. Vladat females are drawn to their mates' strength," Vamps said, now flexing his biceps and Whampire pretending to almost faint at Vamps' muscles. Vamps only rolled his eyes and hip bumped his brother playfully.

"Step three…caress her face mask with your claws," Whampire said, now pointing at Ben's temporary claws. "If she allows you to touch and remove her face mask, you have done the correct steps. Vladat masks typically can only be removed by the Vladat owner, but if your mate loosens it and allows you to take it off, it is a symbol of trust." Whampire said, now turning as their mates walked in.

Vamps then stood up straight and walked over to Aleu. "Come my brothers. Go to your mates…it is time to show what a real Valentine's day should be."

And with that, Vamps, Whampire, and Ben all gathered the girls and began the ceremony. The girls giggled at the affection, but everyone was surprised at how smooth Ben could be!

"I must say, I love this Vladat side of you," Melody crooned, now wrapping her arms around Ben's neck.

"I must sayvI am enjoying it too. I wanted to treat you like a Vladat does," Ben smiled, now running his hands over her neck. Melody grinned happily and nuzzled into him as all three males began biting gently into their mates' necks and encouraging them to caress their muscles.

"You all are definitely in a loving mood," Aleu crooned to Vamps, who smirked as she gently felt his abs.

"I do not see why I should not be. After all, this is a human custom to show affection," Vamps responded back, now gently letting Aleu trace up and down his biceps and making him shudder.

"I love you Whampire…" Sasha smiled, now feeling Whampire gently wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"And I love you too my angel," he whispered. But as they leaned in for a kiss, they stopped as they heard Melody giggle. She had just removed her upper part of her mask and Ben was gently removing it altogether. He then leaned down and began to plant gentle and fun kisses all over her face, making her laugh.

"I should let you do this more often," Melody smirked.

"But of course." Ben smiled, now gently biting up and down her arms, not knowing that Vamps pulled out his phone and started recording everything.

But after a moment, Ben felt himself going back to normal! His claws and fangs disappeared and he shook his head to regain himself.

"W-What happened?" he said outloud.

"You were a wonderful Vladat Ben!" Melody grinned, now explaining everything that happened. Ben's eyes widened in surprise!

"WHAT?! I was biting you?!" He asked.

"Yes, and caressing her face and calling us brothers," Whampire laughed out, now using the wall for support. Ben huffed and then crossed his arms without heat.

"I don't think that's true! You all are trying to trick me!" Ben said confidently. But his eyes widened as Vamps pulled out his phone and showed Ben's interactions with Melody. Ben's face then turned red in embarrassment! "W-WHY DID YOU RECORD THAT?!"

"Oh Ben, we simply wanted the world to see what a wonderful Vladat you are," Vamps laughed, now ducking as Ben went to throw a pillow at him.

"But Ben I am honored you wanted them to teach you part of the Vladat tradition; it meant a lot and made today more special. I-I have never removed my face mask for you before," Melody blushed cutely.

"But I enjoyed every minute of it Melody; I guess I was acting like more of a Vladat than I thought. I remember some of the stuff, but not everything," Ben said, now feeling his head.

"That's because you also absorbed some of our personalities Ben. Now before we go out, there is one more thing we all need to do," Whampire added, now pulling Sasha to him and kissing her deeply. Vamps then gently pinned Aleu against the wall and began planting kisses up her neck until he reached her mouth and kissed her. Melody then pinned down Ben, who chuckled at his wife.

"Feeling cheeky huh?" he smirked.

"I am a Vladat after all," she winked, now leaning down and feeling him massage her waist as their lips locked tightly. Once they were finished kissing their mates, Ben then ushered everyone outside.

"Come on guys! I ordered a limousine to take us for a night on the town!" Ben smiled. "Let's go and change!"

After they all showered and dressed, it was time for a Valentine bash on the town!

"After you," Whampire crooned, now escorting Sasha into the limo.

"Thanks baby," she flirted back, now sitting down next to Aleu and Melody. The guys all sat by each other on the other side.

"Melody…I hope you enjoyed this day. I really tried to make it special for you," Ben said gently. But he felt her gently place a finger on his lips.

"Ben…the most important thing about today was that we were together. I love what you did for me, but I also am more in love with you. The one and only Ben Tennyson," Melody smiled. And with those words, they embraced tightly, happy that the night was just beginning.

As the brothers watched in pride, they fist bumped each other. They were the perfect individuals to help anyone in the art of love.

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! The Vladat brothers can truly be something when they wanna be! XD They are some of the best in the art of love! Once more, Happy Valentine's Day! Many stories are dealing with love this time of year. :)**

**newbienovelistRD: Happy Valentine's Day, Amiga! Happy to post your wonderful stories! :)**


End file.
